A Mother's lovePokemon creepy pasta
by XXTwilightxmoonXX
Summary: What happens when the stories of pokemon creepy pasta where some how had hidden truth? A mother who's love is more then unnatural. It seems things don't appear as Crystal clear


They say a mother's love in undying, if that's true then what I have experienced might have been more than just _" love "_ more like obsession.

My story begins like so ever creepy pasta you have read on the internet, just stories that scared the shit of you for a while then you can't sleep. Well I thought that those stories, especially the creepy pasta Pokémon stories were just idiotic. Well, I was wrong.

It started out normal day; I was stuck inside, browsing around on creepy pasta wiki and reading Pokémon stories just for the hell of it. I was in a middle of a sentence when my mother decided to knock on my door. I turned around as she came asking if she wanted me to go to the farmers fair. I usually don't like that type of stuff for all they sold there was crap that old folks would pay for but something in me decided to go. So getting my stuff I went into the long drive with my mother, spending my time day dreaming away.

When we got there my mother said she was going to look around, I shrugged my shoulders while I rolled my eyes in annoyance as we departed our ways.

Walking around I knew my theory of old folks was right since the place was surrounded with them creeping around and looking at some overpriced shit that you can easily make and get all your materials from the trash. Though one tent caught my eye. It was just a normal white tent, wreaked the smell of old fruit and cheap perfume with some candles lit inside as an old lady sat behind a desk.

I venture carefully inside, trying to not gag at the stench that consumed all traces of air and heard the ladies crackled voice greeting me. Taking a look around I spotted the same old stuff like everything else in the fair would sell, but something drew my attention over to a table with a white laced table cover. I paced myself towards the table to see smack dead in the middle were a black box. A heavy feeling of curiosity build up inside of me as my fingers ran over the smoothed unnatural black wooded frame. My fingers slowly began to go to the top of the box when suddenly I felt something boney touching my shoulder which made me jump, letting out a small shriek.

Turning my head over my shoulder I could see the old lady right behind me, her black eyes looking at me. "Did you find something you like dear?" she asked with a meek smile. I quickly regained my composure as I nodded my head. A small chuckle could be heard from her as she turned her body and made back to the desk. "Will that be all for today dear?" She asked once more. I didn't felt like buying anything in this place, but I felt like a strong force in me to buy whatever was in this box, that or it was my mind playing me a guilt trip, you know how people somehow convince you buy something of theirs when you originally weren't and if you didn't you felt guilty.

"Yes ma'am "I replied to her, to at least be polite and make some sort of conversation. Making my way over to the desk with the box placed gently in my hands my eyes shifted towards a picture frame. On it you could see the old woman standing next to a young child. "I see that old photo of mine caught your attention "her voice spoke, cutting off my concentration on the photo to look back directly to her. "Sorry about that. "I spoke softly in embarrassment, the lady just laughed as she looked in my small state. "Don't worry about it. That photo is I and my grandchild Alexandria. We were so happy." Paying attention to her story I couldn't help but to notice the woman's dark eyes seemed to look like they were filled with sadness and fear.

"I see, so how much will this be ma'am?" I began to set the box down on the desk when suddenly the lady grasped my wrist tightly almost digging her nails into my skin, feeling her body shake with unease. "Please my dear, just take it. You remind me so much of my grandchild, just take it as a gift from me to you" she replied, forcing her tone to sound calm and warm. Letting go of my wrist she shooed me out of the tent. Looking over I kind of felt like I was a bother to her but hey least I got something for free.

I made my way towards the direction where my mother and I previously met, seeing her there with her hands filled with stuff I knew there was going to be more crap we didn't need in the house and we made our way back to the car.

Once we got home, I rushed upstairs to my room, holding my little free treasure and quickly locked the door. I plopped down on my bed, wondering what could be inside of this box as my fingers found the latch, flipped it up and slowly began to open it while joking around imagining the treasure box opening sound you hear in Legend of Zelda games. As I opened it I noticed right away inside was just an old copy of Pokémon Crystal.

I kind of felt disappointed, not only the game is old but it looked like it had some serious dents in it as if someone wanted to bash the game out of hatred, wouldn't the game even play in such damage done to the cartage? It was a good thing I had an old game boy color laying around in my room.

Getting up to fetch it, a soft whisper was spoken in my ear, making me turning myself quickly to see what it was, but nothing was there. I'm not a person who believes in the supernatural and all but I will be honest at that moment I felt scared.

Turning my attention back on the game I made my way over to my bed, grabbing the game and putting it in, doubting it would even work. I was proven wrong, dead wrong, the game logo pop up like it normally would with the Pokémon randomly going from one to another.

Seeing the continue button, I began to amuse myself with thinking of all the Pokémon creepy pasta's I read, the person would click continue and see what pervious victim was doing till the player met their fate. I decided for the hell of it I clicked continue to see what Pokémon they had. Seeing the avatar; it was a female with their hair pulled back into two pigtails while wearing the white cap. If I remember correctly Crystal was the first game were players can choose their gender instead of being a guy all the time?

The avatar was in the forest which was not so off from where the character lived at, New Bark Town wasn't it? Anyway I decided to look what the character's name was and their Pokémon. The first thing I seen was the players name was "**AlEXANDRIA.** " I didn't want to jump to conclusions that the old lady's Granddaughter was a bitch for mistreating the game and leaving it in such condition.

Next thing I done was take a look at her Pokémon. I see she all had over 120 level Pokémon with her including the legendary Pokémon Entei, Suicune and Raikou. I was impressed to say the least as I taken a look at her badges which were all complete, wondering if she had beaten the elite four.

Going to her inventory a chill ran down my spine as I could see she had an enormous amount of escape ropes and potions. I didn't remember there being many caves in the games so why used so many escaped ropes? Maybe she sucked at mazes and had to use cheat codes. I shrugged off the creepy chill and then proceeded to look at her call log to see who called her, knowing it was just NPC's who wanted to battle. Once I got to it, the first thing I saw was a missed call from MOM.

This is when the game to start slowly to lag down and began to get awfully pixelated as if someone stopped on the screen, I tried to turn the game off but when I flipped the switch down to turn it off, the screen froze and still began to play. I thought the game fucked up with my Gameboy which started to piss me off. I reached in the back and pulled out the batteries seeing if the image would go away. Once pulled out I began to hear an ear shattering screech from my Gameboy. I quickly covered my ears to block out the noise, it was so intense it sounded like someone screamed bloody murder but pixilated.

It lasted less than a minute till it suddenly stopped. I uncapped my ears, glancing back at the game. I felt a sense of fear setting in deep within me. But why I asked myself, why would I be afraid of a game? I glanced down at the batteries as a driven will took over me and I began to place them in the Gameboy once more. I did the usual, turning back on the game which began to run normally like any other game, and the title screen came on. I was tempted to press continue once more to see if the data was alright, so I clicked continue this is when something….odd happened.

I clicked continue to see Alexandria's file was still there but somehow when I formed in the forest, all her Pokémon were out, walking around as if they were looking for someone and hearing each one doing their individual fainting cries. I found it odd that her Pokémon were walking around, but why not the avatar? It was like **ALEXANDRIA** vanished.

This only lasted for about a minute till the screen cut off, forcing me to start a new game. I skipped through what the professor blabbed about, made my avatar and put down my name and so forth. The game then proceeded to the cut scene where my avatar's mother came up and gave her sobbing speech on how all kids must leave and find Pokémon and gives them a phone to call which in rare cases she never calls, some mother huh?

So I go off playing the game like normal, picking my Pokémon, fighting Pokémon, yatta yatta and so forth. I looked to my side to notice the time, all I really knew it was getting late so I saved my game and went to bed.

The next thing I knew I began to see myself in a weird area, looking exactly like the room in Pokémon Crystal. I heard a womanly voice, calling my name. I looked around for the stairs and walked down them slowly. This dream felt real, too real. I could smell food being cooked, the wood of the steps underneath my feet and the texture of the wall and hand railing.

As I headed down stairs I could see a woman with long brown hair, pulled back while wearing a pink apron as she was cooking on the stove. In fact she looked exactly like Ash's (Or Satoshi however you want to say it) mother from the actual anime. This was odd dream indeed. Turning her head to look at me, she smiled brightly as she rushed over, wrapping her arms around me and pulling me into a tight hug. "Oh dear, today is your day when you become a Pokémon trainer. I guess everything mother has to come one of these days when their child becomes a trainer" she spoke in a teary voice. Now this was getting too odd to be normal. Was I reenacting the exact cut scene from the game except with minor exceptions?

I let out a nervous chuckle as I patted her on the back lightly. " I-it's ok …mom I am going to be alright" I spoke to her as my tone was soften. I was practically begging for this dream to end, it felt too odd and scary for me to be in such a place. Feeling _"mom "_let go of me, she reached into her pocket as she pulled out a cell phone and placed it in my hands. " Take this with you, and please don't be scared to call me " I nodded my head as I proceeded to make my way to the door, looking over my shoulder I could see her smiling warmly towards me. I waved lightly with my hand as I opened the door and made my way outside to then it vanished as I woke up. I looked over to my bed to see the time on the clock which it was already morning.

I forced myself to get up and out of the bed and proceeded down stairs, smelling breakfast was being made. I walked into the kitchen as I seen my mother, oddly enough wearing an apron and her hair pulled back, which she never ever does.

"….mom, what's with the look?" I asked, seeing her turn towards me she smiled cheerfully and replied to me that she wanted a new look. I just looked oddly to her and just brushed it off my shoulders as I sat down and ate my breakfast.

The latter that day I came home from work, feeling really tired I proceeded to my room once more as I plopped down on my bed, my body begged for sleep. My cell phone received a new text message which was odd for no one text's me at night unless it was something important. I reached into my pocket and looked at it. It was a text from my mate asking me how I was doing in the game I practically got for free. I replied to him saying it had some minor hic ups but it was fun. I couldn't tell him about the ear piercing scream like screech, Alexandria's Pokémon being out while her avatar was gone and the weird dream I had about _" Mom ",_ if I did he would think I'm crazy. Though my body needed rest and my body slowly drifted off into sleep.

I began to have another Pokémon dream again, this time I was in the open field, the sky was a shade of an orange red, looking about around sun set. I see a wild Pokémon come forth from the grass which was a sun flora, so I done the usual like shown in the anime and fought the creature and captured it. Proceeding on walking through the grass, my cell phone began to buzz. I reached inside my pocket and answered it. "Hello?" There was a moment of chilly silence that filled the surrounded area, as I waited for a voice to speak from the other side. Getting annoyed I began to reach for the end button to cease the call till I heard something, I couldn't tell what it was the first time, so I placed my phone up to my ear to try to hear it once more.

"Hello? Anyone there?"

"_Time to wake up sleepy head~" _was the last thing I heard in my dream as I woke up in a cold sweat. I didn't know why but I was panting heavily, my chest felt burned and heavy, my whole body was drenched in sweat


End file.
